<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not How I Wanted It To Go by TheSilentCzar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820526">Not How I Wanted It To Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentCzar/pseuds/TheSilentCzar'>TheSilentCzar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Battle, Fights, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentCzar/pseuds/TheSilentCzar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ira, my headcanon of Infinite's real name, is out on a mission with Metal Sonic. They have been sent to assassinate a high priority target. Ira is horrified to learn, that it is the love of his life. Gadget The Wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not How I Wanted It To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Infinite walked through the woods, the darkness concealing him, even as his bright red blade practically glowed in the night. While his body still ached from what it had endured over the past few years, he cared not. For he had a job to do. Infinite hid from the pouring rain by standing under the leaves, wiping the odd water droplets off his mask whenever they landed on him. He could still smell the scents of the forest, even while wearing the mask. They reminded him of Gadget’s flowers, his ears lowered slightly as he thought of the wolf. Every day he lied it broke his heart more and more, Infinite wanted to tell him the truth. But Eggman made it very clear what would happen if he did, there would be no Gadget for him to see again.<br/>
<br/>
As he walked through the woods, Infinite took in the sights and sounds of the environment. The way the birds tweeted, the sound of the rain landing on the leaves and the smell of mud on his boots. Infinite continued his journey to his destination. Apparently, Metal Sonic was set to meet up with him. They were going to take out a priority target. Infinite at first was curious as to who it was, but he cared not. Wasn’t his job to ask questions. Suddenly, Infinite felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it and saw he had gotten a text from Gadget.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to be late back Ira, could you watch the flowers for me?”<br/>
<br/>
Infinite couldn’t help but smile at the wolf’s request. Gadget tended to his garden like a mother would to their child. With a slight chuckle, he wrote a reply. “Alright, I’ve just got to take care of something, then I’ll be home.”<br/>
He was about to but his phone away, but Gadget sent a follow-up message instead.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you, honey.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too!”<br/>
<br/>
Now Infinite put the phone away, and he went off to meet with his ‘teammate.’ Before long, he had located the metallic counterpart of the Blue Blur. His chassis matched the hedgehog in colour, as his eyes glowed a bright, digital, crimson red. The motor in his chest fell silent as Infinite approached, a rare moment of stealth for the automaton.<br/>
“So,” Infinite asked quietly, “who is our target? I want to get home.”<br/>
<br/>
Metal beeped quietly and pointed to a nearby clearing, Infinite looked over...and his heart immediately sunk.<br/>
<br/>
It was Gadget.<br/>
<br/>
The red wolf stood in the woods, a red fire Wispon in his grip as he looked around silently. Evidently, Gadget had been assigned to patrolling the forest, having not told Infinite. His bright red fur remained dry from the light rain thanks to the thick, dark green foliage above him. Infinite remembered it as the first thing he saw when his sanity returned, it helped calm him down. It still does. The glasses he wore, with thick black rims, rested on his nose, behind which sat his yellow, almost golden eyes. Eyes which Infinite looked into every morning, the kind which glows slightly when he tends to his flowers. Or at least it seems like they do to him. His green earpiece remained attached, though it was largely decorative at this point since he was a mute. The ‘utility belt’ as he called it, was strapped around his hip. Its pockets field with essentials from batteries and emergency flares to cleaning solutions and toothpaste. The Wolf’s boots were remarkably clean for someone who had just walked through miles of mud, Infinite remembered how Gadget does always like to keep himself clean. It could not be denied, Gadget was the one they had been sent to kill. And Infinite was not happy.<br/>
<br/>
As Metal Sonic’s engine revved up, ready to strike Infinite grabbed his hand. “We had a deal. Gadget is not to be harmed, what the fuck happened to that?!” Infinite yelled quietly at Metal. The automaton beeped and shoved him to the ground before speeding towards Gadget.<br/>
<br/>
The wolf turned over at the speeding Badnik. He yelped slightly and whipped out his Wispon, firing a burst of fire. Metal sped through it, his chassis was slightly burned but otherwise undamaged. Gadget shot his grapple into a tree and sped to the side, Metal’s clawed hands only just scratching his side, causing it to bleed. He slammed into the tree, wincing as he looked over, ready to fire. But Metal was quick, grabbing the barrel on the Wispon and aiming it up towards the sky, Gadget’s attack hit nothing but air. Metal tossed the Flame Wispon to the side, it landed on the ground with the thud. Gadget held his fists up and threw a punch, Metal easily caught the punch and grabbed his throat. Holding Gadget up as he started to choke, Gadget winced and struggled, kicking at Metal in the futile effort to escape. The red wolf gagged and choked as he felt the machine’s cold metallic grip tighten. The world began burred and dark, save for Metal. His movements got weaker and weaker and he continued to try and escape. But it seemed hopeless. His eyelids began to flutter before they started to close, he could not believe this was it. The last thing he’d see was Metal Sonic choking him, and his last words would be lost amongst the choking gargles of his death.<br/>
<br/>
“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”<br/>
<br/>
Or so he thought.<br/>
<br/>
Gadget looked over and saw none other than Infinite himself. The Jackal leapt at Metal, firing a blast of Phantom Ruby energy at the automaton, stunning it and causing his lethal hold on Gadget to be released. The Wolf fell to his knees, gripping his throat and coughing, breathing in heavily to regain his breath. Infinite kicked Metal away before yelling at the former ‘Rookie’.<br/>
<br/>
“Run! Get out of here before I change my mind!”<br/>
<br/>
The wolf nodded and ran into the woods, grabbing his Wispon as he did. Infinite looked over at the fallen machine, who stood up and looked at Infinite. His emotionless gaze seemed to be scanning and targeting him, Infinite fired a bolt of energy at the machine, who easily dodged it. Metal’s engines revved up, glowing hot as he sped towards the Jackal, he held up his blade and blocked the Badnik’s attack, forming a ball of energy and blasting it into Metal’s face. The robot duplicate stumbled briefly, sparks flying as Infinite regained his breath. The machine looked up at the Jackal, the left side of his face was wrecked and burned, the metal being twisted and distorted. The pixel-like energy poured out of the damage like blood. And while half of Metal’s face was melted, there was one expression that even Infinite could identify.<br/>
<br/>
Rage.</p><p><br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
As he ran through the woods gadget stopped in his tracks. His mind began to wonder. Why did Infinite save him? Why did he attack Metal Sonic? Gadget’s mind raced with questions and few answers. He looked down at his Whispon, remembering that day all those years ago. Infinite let him live once before as if to feed off his fear. But there was none of that this time. He would not allow himself to flee anymore. With a new look of determination, be turned back towards the clearing he came from and began to make his way there.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Infinite caught Metal’s fist, blasting him once again with more of the energy from the remnants of the gem in his chest. But Metal learnt from the past, dodging to the side and drop-kicking Infinite. The jackal was knocked back, slamming into a tree. His eyes opened just before Metal tried to plunge his hand into Infinite’s chest. He dodged at the last second and slashed Metal with his sword, causing a deep cut in the Badnik’s metal. But the machine was undeterred, once more speeding at him. Infinite’s bolt of energy was blocked as Metal held up his arms, a dark diamond-like shield formed around him. The energy was easily deflected, Infinite tried to increase the charge but it was for nought. The Badniks got ever close, the shield disappeared once at point-blank. Infinite was about to unleash another blast when his hands were grabbed by Metal, twisting them and causing Infinite to yell out in pain. He looked into the Badnik’s eyes, seeing that they were indeed empty.<br/>
But his ear twitched slightly, looking over to his right he saw Gadget run over, Wispon in hand, and aimed it at metal, firing a burst of fire that knocked the Badnik back. Infinite, without a second thought, grabbed his sword and ran towards him. Metal looked up and, with limited options, punched the Jackal in his face. His mask took most of the damage before it began to crack, as quickly as he could, Infinite sliced off Metal’s arms and plunged the blade into his chest. The machine fell to the ground, making glitched and damaged noises, twitched and squirming as sparks flew out until his eyes fell dark, and his moments stopped. Metal was dead. Or as dead as a robot could be.<br/>
Infinite made his sword dissipate with a flick of the wrist, let out a sigh as he took a moment to breathe. It was inevitable Eggman would make another, but he took comfort in the demise of this one. He was content for a moment...until...he heard a crack. Looking at the ground pieces of his mask had fallen, the mask was not going to last longer. He desperately tried to fix it. Grabbing the pieces in a futile attempt to repair his mask.<br/>
<br/>
“No no no!” He said desperately, “Not now! Anytime but now!”<br/>
<br/>
The usual distortion in his voice haded as the mask fell apart, until, finally...it was gone. What little was left slipped off his face, revealing the truth to anyone who would look. But there was only one, the one person he wished to keep this from. Gadget. Ira slowly looked over at Gadget, his body shaking in fear as he looked at the wolf he loved.<br/>
Gadget’s eyes were filled with betrayal, sadness and anger. He dropped his Wispon in shock as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He turned his back to Ira and began to run. Ira stood up, ignoring the remnants of the mask on the ground and followed after him.<br/>
<br/>
“Gadget! Wait! Please!” Ira’s voiced cracked as he chased the sobbing wolf, as he got closer Ira could feel their relationship grow more distant, but he had to try. Ira grabbed Gadget’s hand to stop him from running and keep him still.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me explain! All I’m asking for is one-”<br/>
<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
<br/>
Ira yelped slightly, Gadget had been mute for almost the entire time he knew him. Only once had he heard him speak, and it was to say he loved him. So to hear him speak...this was bad.<br/>
<br/>
“What?” He asked as Gadget pulled his hand free, turning to face Ira. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he yelled.<br/>
<br/>
“WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Gadget please-”<br/>
<br/>
The wolf shoved Ira away, causing him to fall into the mud-filled ground, away from the area protected from the rain by the leave. Drenching the Jackal’s fur. Ira stood up but his legs wobbled, emotions flaring as he heard Gadget yell.<br/>
<br/>
“AFTER ALL I DID...AFTER ALL, WE’VE BEEN THROUGH YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE TO ME LIKE THIS! I...I...I cared about you, Ira! You were on my porch bleeding and helpless! I made your favourite food, I answered your questions. I gave you somewhere to rest. We smiled and laughed...I showed you what fireworks were and how to eat as restaurants. We...I loved you, Ira! Does this all mean nothing to you?! DID YOU FIND IT FUN TOYING WITH MY HEART?! I OFFERED IT AND YOU WANT TO PAY ME BACK BY SHATTERING IT?! WHAT AM I TO YOU?! A SOURCE OF INFORMATION FOR EGGMAN?! DID YOU GET SOME SICK SATISFACTION OUT OF DOING THIS?! HUH?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!”<br/>
<br/>
Silence remained between them Ira’s eyes were aimed at his own muddied feet, swallowing the lump in his throat, Ira quietly spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“...I love you, Gadget.” The wolf was taken aback by this, he could not look into his eyes but...he saw the tears fall into the mud as he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“...With all of my being, I have never loved as I did when I met you. I am truly sorry for what I have done...but I did not mean for anything bad to happen to you. Eggman found out I was alive, said if I didn’t work for him you would be killed. But I made him promise that you would be spared. That ship has sailed now...Eggman will surely try to kill me for what I have done. But...I do care for you, Gadget. I was born into poverty, I had to fight and kill just to get a loaf of bread, kindness was rare, rarer still was it genuine. My life has been nothing but pain and anger, with only brief respites in between. And then you came into my life….you saved my life and nursed me back to health without expecting anything in return. You showed me another path through life...a peaceful one...I still want that life Gadget.”<br/>
<br/>
Ira looked up at Gadget, the tears still flowing down his face.<br/>
<br/>
“I want that life with you...but…” His ears lowered as he fell to his knees and looked on the ground. “...I betrayed your trust...I tried to kill you all those years ago...I’m sorry but...I know it isn’t enough...if you want to kill me now go ahead...it is up to you.”<br/>
<br/>
Ira heard the wolf’s wet footprints as he approached him, the wolf’s hands were held close to Ira’s chest. It was his way of talking close to him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“You are right, I can never forgive Infinite. After all, he did I could hand him over to G.U.N if he was in front of me.”<br/>
</em><br/>
The Jackal let out a sad sigh, this was it. When he was handed over for execution.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“But you are not Infinite, Ira. Not anymore.”<br/>
</em><br/>
Ira looked up at gadget, the wolf gave a comforting smile and opened his arms. Without a moment of hesitation, Ira wrapped his arms around Gadget, burying his muzzle into his neck, sobbing loudly as the wolf comforted him. He forgave him. Ira had no idea how Gadget could do it, but he did. Ira sobbed and cried, screaming as years of built-up regret and grief was poured out in the rain of that forest and the warm embrace of his love.<br/>
<br/>
“Gadget...I...I want to go home.”<br/>
<br/>
The wolf quietly nodded, with Ira still in his grip, he carefully took him home. Where he was safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just an angsty short. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>